


Не так все было

by Tadanori



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Expanded Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadanori/pseuds/Tadanori
Summary: Диалог перед телевизором





	Не так все было

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2014 для WTF Mandalorian 2014  
> Спасибо Oriyala за беттинг

– Ты вообще хоть что-то другое смотришь?

Вечер стремительно переставал быть томным... Боба не помнил, от кого слышал эту фразу – кажется, от Денгара, – но к ситуации она подходила как нельзя лучше. Он любил свою внучку, в самом деле любил, но совершенно не понимал. Вот чем её не устраивают финансовые новости?

– Полезная информация, – ответил Фетт.

– А другая, получается, бесполезная? – фыркнула Мирта, усаживаясь в кресло второго пилота. – Политическое обозрение, например?

– Слишком много врут. Глупо врут. Отсюда, – он кивнул на экран, по которому бежали строчки цифр, – лучше видно кто, кого и когда.

– Политика – отражение экономики, – глубокомысленно кивнула Мирта.

– Не всегда, но как правило. И почему тебя потянуло на такие разговоры?

Мирта скривилась – наверное, он опять сказал что-то не то. Но она его внучка и точно так же ненавидит пустые разглагольствования, и хождение вокруг да около для неё нехарактерно.

– Сегодня интересная программа, – сказала Мирта.

– Неужели?

– Да. И я буду рада, если ты составишь мне компанию. Сейчас уже начнется.

Дело принимало скверный оборот – Мирта вообще редко просила его о чем-нибудь, а уж в таких выражениях... Но это всего лишь очередной выпуск голонетовской чуши.

– И что там будет? – поинтересовался Боба, позволяя внучке выбрать канал.

– Про тебя, – с энтузиазмом откликнулась Мирта. – Правда, интересно?

 

_– Я вам говорю, этого просто не может быть, – вещал приглашенный эксперт. – Боба Фетт – это всего лишь миф, фантазия. Я вообще уверен, что он погиб на Геонозисе вместе с Джанго Феттом, а все остальное просто выдумки._

_– Но кому это было нужно? – картинно удивился ведущий._

_– Мандалорцам! Для них Фетт – это не просто личность, это символ. Я уделил изучению этой проблемы очень много времени. Все началось еще с Джанго Фетта, который при жизни стал легендой, Мандалором, убивавшим джедаев голыми руками. Во время Войн Клонов были очень популярны фильмы о нем, правда, потом они были запрещены имперской цензурой. Но смерть Джанго Фетта оспорить было невозможно, и взоры обратились на его сына Бобу. Последнее, что о нем известно достоверно – это то, что он пропал без вести на Геонозисе. Полагаю, там он и погиб, в общей неразберихе. Но он был нужен, и вот появились смутные слухи о юном охотнике за головами. И вместе с тем на Мандалоре появляется взрослый мужчина, который выдает себя за Бобу Фетта, хотя на тот момент реальному Бобе было чуть больше десяти лет!_

_– Как это можно объяснить?_

_– Все очень просто! Фен Шиса, лидер мандалорцев, знал, насколько Фетт популярен среди мандалорцев, и выдавал одного из клонов за Бобу. И какое-то время этот фокус работал. Потом этот "Фетт" исчез, но в нем уже отпала надобность – Шиса набрал достаточно баллов, чтобы играть от своего имени. С другой стороны, вскоре появляется тот Боба Фетт, которого мы знаем: зеленый доспех, "Раб-1" и репутация самого крутого наемника галактики. Кто это был? Не знаю. Его никогда не видели без шлема, а модулятор не позволил бы определить голос. Я даже не могу с уверенностью сказать, один это был человек или несколько. Известно, что иногда появлялись "самозванцы", которых "Фетт" безжалостно истреблял. Это, вероятно, действительно был выдающийся охотник за головами, хотя не вполне ясно, что из его репутации реальные заслуги, а что байки из кантины Мос-Айсли. Но этот "Фетт" погиб в пасти сарлакка..._

_– Но утверждают, что он выжил! – запротестовал ведущий. – И господин старший этнограф Хуул..._

_– Ах, вы слишком наивны. Поверьте, ученые мужи не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы прославится. Увы, честолюбие свойственно им точно так же, как и остальным жителям галактики, а вот удовлетворить его гораздо сложнее. Старший этнограф Хуул не устоял перед искушением и подделал записи. Неужели вы в самом деле думаете, что охотник за головами представит такую информацию, да еще и бесплатно?_

 

– Я всегда был за прогресс, – почти обиженно сказал Фетт. – И за развитие науки... Хватит уже мусорить в рубке. Что это вообще такое?

– Попкорн, – безмятежно ответила Мирта. – Хочешь?

 

_– Так вот, нет никаких сомнений, что охотник, сделавший себе имя во времена Империи, погиб в желудке сарлакка. Никакая броня не выдержит кислоты сарлакка, не говоря уже о защитном комбинезоне. К тому же сразу после предполагаемого спасения о Бобе Фетте ничего не было слышно. Да, он якобы привлек к себе внимание "Черного Солнца", но преступный синдикат после смерти принца Ксизора мог повестись на любую утку. Тем не менее, именно на этот период приходится всплеск самозванства. Желающих присвоить имя и репутацию лучшего охотника за головами оказалось немало._

_– И их всех уничтожили, – вставил ведущий._

_– Именно. Остался только один, сильнейший из этой компании._

 

– Неправда, осталась еще мама.

– Айлин тоже?

– Да, и не без успеха. Но только до тех пор, пока думала, что ты мертв. Потом ей разонравилось. А... ты бы в самом деле её убил?

– Нет. Она моя дочь.

– Тогда она убила бы тебя.

– Возможно.

Мирта на секунду задумалась.

– Ты мог убить её по неосторожности... Ну, не разобравшись.

– Нет. Я снимал с них шлемы до того как убить. Просто на всякий случай...

 

_– Значит, Мандалор сейчас тот, кто оказался лучшим Бобой Феттом?_

_– Я бы не был так уверен в этом. С тех пор прошло много времени и случилось много всякого – одна война с вонгами чего стоила. Но нам известно, что Фен Шиса перед смертью передал власть Бобе Фетту. Тем не менее, никаких  свидетелей или записей у нас нет. Был ли это тот самый лучший или кто-то из мандалорцев снова объявил себя Бобой Феттом? Шиса вообще объявил себя Мандалором только до того времени, как сможет передать звание сыну Джанго, это была его, так сказать, заветная мечта. Не исключено, что кто-то решил воплотить её в жизнь, заодно и избежав раскола среди мандалорцев. Боба Фетт так или иначе был человеком со стороны и не ущемлял права кланов. Кстати, я думаю, что и предыдущие "Бобы Фетты" были мандалорцами – использование доспеха, который они называют бескар'гам, требует определенных навыков..._

_– Ладно, – ведущий, признавая поражение, в шутливом жесте поднял руки. – Но хотя бы Мандалор – он настоящий? Или тоже череда отдельных личностей?_

_– Думаю, до недавнего времени это был один человек – хороший военный, но полный ноль как политический лидер. А потом внезапно эти смелые политические решения – восстановление Мандалора, договор с верпинами... Нет, совершенно нереально. И я встречался с Джейной Соло, о которой вы, конечно, знаете. Так вот, она сказала, что во время тренировки Фетт ударил её настолько сильно, что она едва устояла на ногах. И это говорит лучший воин-джедай современности! Только полный дурак может поверить, что её избил семидесятилетний старик... И репортаж во время битвы при Никель-1, вы серьезно думаете, что за штурвалом бес'улика сидел Фетт?_

 

– Я сказал, не мусори в рубке.

Поперхнувшаяся попкорном Мирта невозмутимо стряхнула крошки на пол – убирать все равно ей, так что степень беспорядка значения не имеет.

– Что бы сказал этот идиот, если бы знал, что ты был болен?

– Придумал бы еще одного Фетта, – пожал плечами Боба. – Ему не привыкать.

– Но насчет твоего возраста...

– Что?

– Горан и Карид ругались, что за тобой ни один пилот толком угнаться не может, и поспорили, когда же ба'буир наконец затащит тебя в койку.

– Мирта!

– Что Мирта? Я давно не ребенок и вообще второй раз замужем, если ты забыл.

 

_– Но эта история с дочерью Бобы Фетта, которую убил Джейсен Соло, наделала столько шума..._

_– Конечно! Миф должен подпитываться. Не знаю, какое отношение убитая имела к Бобе Фетту, вполне возможно, что она была женой человека, который сейчас носит это имя. А может, и не была – слишком равнодушно "Фетт" отнесся к её смерти._

_– Вы думаете, что и внучка ненастоящая?_

_– Скорее всего, дело обстоит именно так. И Джейсон Соло об этом прекрасно знал, иначе зачем он отправил бы на Мандалор Пятый флот? Он даже не пытался шантажировать Фетта жизнью девушки, прекрасно зная, что она для него не имеет никакой ценности..._

_– Ну, хорошо, а голоснимки Фетта?_

_– Какие из? Я насчитал не менее пятнадцати различных вариантов, и все они в той или иной мере противоречат друг другу. И, думаю, настоящих среди них нет. Хейпанцам нет никакого резона ссориться с Мандалором, к тому же они ценят оказанное им доверие..._

_– Получается, что загадка Бобы Фетта так и не будет разгадана?_

_– Я полагаю, что нет. Боба Фетт – порождение коллективного бессознательного, и он проживет столько, сколько нужно Мандалору. Или пока не появится достойный преемник, что случится, думаю, не скоро._

_– Я благодарю вас за столь содержательную и информативную беседу, а в студии с нами был..._

 

– Потрясающе. Я бы, наверно, поверила, если бы не знала, как оно на самом деле. Так задурить мозги – и без всяких джедайских заморочек...

– Не надо недооценивать силу сплетен. И переоценивать джедайские заморочки. А программа... была полезной.

– Что ты задумал?

– Пока ничего.

– У тебя всегда такой взгляд, когда ты обдумываешь что-то пакостное.

– У нас будут проблемы с Куатом, – все же сказал Фетт. Мирта должна быть в курсе происходящего. – Уже есть. Им никогда не нравилась Мандал Моторс, а сейчас – тем более. Они захотят использовать против нас... общественное мнение. Поэтому общественное мнение надо чем-то отвлечь. Лучше всего по джедаям. Джедаи – это интересно, обыватели такое любят. И компромата на них немерено.

– Ты всегда так быстро осваиваешь новое оружие?

– Приходится. Но это будет такое шоу, что о моем несуществовании забудут напрочь. А теперь сделай милость, займись уборкой.


End file.
